russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC News Network to revealed new public affairs programs this July
July 1, 2012 It has been just almost a month since the relaunch of IBC News Network, and viewers had in-store for the fast-growing news channel for the sequestered TV station IBC-13. Come Monday, IBC News Network will revealed new public affairs program. The network's top talents are Snooky Serna, Anthony Pangilinan, Tony Velasquez, Alex Santos, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Sonny Angara, Zyrene Parsad-Valencia will anchor six of them, as well as new familiar faces joining the IBC News team, including Chal Lontoc, Riki Kwek, Jeff Arcilla and Gene Orejana, continues to blaze the trail in producing some of the hottest talk shows on television. News and sports channel IBC News Network may be the new kid on the local television being barely a month old after debuting on July 2, the network boasts of seasoned news personalities give rival channels a run for their money. With its wide reach and formidable news team, INN is envisioned to be the regional counterpart of the international news network CNBC. IBC News Network airs on ultra-high frequency (UHF) Channel 45 in Metro Manila. We got some details on the programs' format and what to expect on next week's relaunch. INN virtually covers the whole Philippines with anchors from Cebu, Davao, Cagayan de Oro and Zamboanga. manning the Manila New Center are established anchors John Susi, Riki Kwek ad Chal Lontoc. They are aided by reporters from Cagayan, Naga, General Santos, Legazpi, Bacolor, Laoag, Palawan, Cotabato, Vigan, Tawi-Tawi, Ozamis, Pagadian and Jolo. IBC-13's high-tech production facilities like its Satellite News Gathering system enables INN to report the latest happening live anywhere in the country. Also a first in the TV industry is INN's international news team, with correspondents from London, San Francisco, Vancouver, Hong Kong, Austria, Tokyo, Saudi Arabia, Singapore and Los Angeles to give up-to-date live reports on significant events. It has the 24-hour weather forecast program PAGASA-TV at 11:30 am, is anchored by weatherman Jeff Arcilla with hourly weather updates from PAGASA which is on IBC studios in Broadcast City for IBC Weather Central will serve to the typoons and inclement weather conditons through the country with public information acquired. This weather program for every Filipino will serve a portal for constant weather news, health advocacy, and timely comprehension on relevant matters as well as weather report aims to deliver most accurate and up-to-date weather information to the Filipino people. A newest noontime news program called Lunchtime News anchored by Chal Lontoc at 12:00 nn to 1:30 pm every Monday to Saturday serves the fast-paced as the hottest news and meatiest interviews every lunch time satisfies the viewers' for information suited to their taste that delivers the issues and major breaking stories feature daily top stories from national news in the event of a major stories as well as local news, global news, business news, malacanang, weather updates, traffic updates and entertainment stories behind serving the hottest and latest breaking news reports with newsmakers and analysts as a daily lunchtime habit for many viewers. Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, who will host Cooltura, now have newest CNBC Konek at 7:30 to 8:00 pm, which staffed by financial analysts and business journalists who bring you stories that examine the national and world economy. Broadcast journalists Noli Eala, will now have anchor for the newest flagship newscast Eala ng Balita from weeknights 8:30 to 9:30 pm. At 10:30 pm as the Global Desk with anchor Riki Kwek serves up the international news round-up from national, business and entertainment around the world from the newest news reports of IBC international correspondent as the global bureau. Come weekend Balitang 90 from 7:00 to 8:30 pm anchored by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and reporter Ralf Rivas more focus on government and malacanang and interactive consent. Alongside the daily newscast, relaunching new public affairs programs on IBC News Network are: Every Saturday is Citong Cito at 6:00 to 7:00 pm, is hosted by Cito Beltran as the talk show host. At 5:00 to 5:30 pm with SSS: Kabalikat Natin hosted by Manilyn Reynes about the services will features of Social Security System. From Monday to Friday at 7:30 pm with On Line hosted by Gene Orejana as the long-running credible talk show brings to fore the day's main events and the relevant incidents and issues surrounding them. A short and direct, open and frank discussion on the events behind the soundbites will interactive with the use of social media, email, SMS and phone lines to connect with viewers. Every Saturday at 8:30 to 9:30 pm as Tayuan Ko Paninindigan hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez, Joey Marquez and Jeff Arcilla will discuss some controversial topics. Atty. Claire Castro host for the Castro ng Batas every Saturday at 4:30 to 6:00 pm, an 1.5 hour on-air legal consultation program that provides viewers an idea on how the law can be applied to their lives, by giving practical advice concerning legal issues. It will interactive with the use of social media, email, SMS and phone lines to connect with viewers. There will also be a regular franchise on the show called Your Know Rights where legal facts will be featured based on the topic of the week. Two of entertainment shows are: Pinoy Star Stories on Sunday 8:30 to 9:30 pm and every weeknights at 8:00 to 8:30 pm called Star Yayey as the funny yet insightful behind-the-scenes look at the lives of a personal assistant and his/her celebrity boss, both produced by Viva Television